The Invasion
'The Invasion' is a two part episode, the Season 2 finale and the 51st and 52nd episodes of the series. They will both air on September 26th, 2014, but was released one week early on nick.com. "Tonight I Dine on Turtle Soup!" Official Description When Leonardo and Donatello disagree on a mission to stop the Kraang invasion, Leonardo makes a mistake and gets seperated from his brothers, forcing Donnie to take charge as their leader. Plot Synopsis Part 1 The Shredder is seated on his throne, remembering Karai as a human and his pride in her skills as a ninja. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking if the Shredder has made a decision. The Shredder states that he does accept their allegience with the Kraang, as they have provided the Foot Clan with alot of Technology and have asked for little in return. Tiger Claw questions this decision because the Kraang will most likely betray him, as they have no regard for humanity. The Shredder states that he has no regard for it, either. The Shredder then contacts Kraang Prime, who asks for a decision as well. In exchange for the Kraang to 'deliver' Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder and reversing Karai's mutation, the Shredder will make sure that the Kraang take over New York and the world. Meanwhile, April and Irma are walking down the street. Irma asks April if she will ever get to meet April's "secret" friends. April assures her that it will happen at some point, but she then questions Irma's choice of having no coat in the cold. Irma tells her that she never notices the cold and begins to pester April again, but their conversation is cut short by some Robot Foot Soldiers that jump down right next to them. April and Irma run away. Elsewhere, Raphael and Casey are on patrol, searching for Karai. Casey pauses to do a little graffiti art. Raph tells him to remain focused, but Casey asks Raph if April ever talks about him. Raph states that it doesn't really matter, since they both know how Donnie feels about her. Casey then tries to end the conversation by saying that he's hardly into April, anyway, though Raph knows differently, judging by Casey's graffiti art of April on the wall... Leo, Donnie and Mikey are all in Donnie's lab in the Sewer Lair. Donnie is too nervous to eat, tossing his slice of Pizza to Mikey, who is already stuffing lots of slices into his mouth. Master Splinter agrees that there is reason for concern, as the invasion of the Kraang is imminent. Donnie believes that his Turtle Mech will be successful in warding off their attacks, but Leo believes that having a second base of operations outside of the city is also a major priority. Donnie is about to suggest to Leo to put him in the position of the leader, but Leo interrupts, stating that this will not happen. Splinter admonishes the two, telling them to keep their egos to themselves and focus on the matter at hand. April and Irma continue to run away from the Foot-Bots, hiding amongst garbage cans in an alley way. April then decides to go down into the sewers, forcing Irma to follow, much to her dismay. Raph spots Karai on the nearby rooftops and turns to tell Casey, who has been continuing his 'artwork'. Two police officers stop him and attempt to arrest him for loitering!! Back at the Lair, Donnie and Leo continue their discussion about the Turtle Mech, but April and Irma then arrive in the lair's entrance and Splinter is shocked that April brought a stranger with her. Irma spots the Turtles right away and begins to react very strangely, eventually revealing that she was never a human, but a Kraang robot being controlled by Kraang Subprime!! Kraang Subprime reveals that finding the location of the Turtles' Lair was the key to beginning the invasion. Then, multiple portals begin to open up throughout the Lair at once. Meanwhile, as Casey struggles with the police officers, a few Kraang portals appear on a playground and Kraang step out of them. Casey hits one of the police with his hockey stick and the two policemen are revealed to be Kraang as well. After dispatching the two droids, Raph and Casey retreat in the direction of the Lair. The Kraang continue to invade the Lair, while Splinter, Donnie, Mikey and Leo defend themselves the best they can. Splinter tells the Turtles and April to escape, while he holds off the intruders. The Turtles and April attempt to escape in the Shell-Raiser, but Kraang Subprime destroys it with a bunch of missiles. Leo leads his brothers and April off into the sewers, where they must choose to go left toward the Turtle Mech or go right to get up to the surface and look for Raph and Casey. Donnie wants to roll out the Turtle Mech and look for Casey and Raph while inside it, but Leo thinks that the mech is too slow. Donnie shouts that Leo is leading them into disaster, but Leo believes that he is doing what Splinter wants. Another portal opens up right near them and Kraang come through it. Donnie gets injured and Leo tells Mikey to take Donnie and April to safety, while he leads the Kraang away. Donnie, Mikey and April escape to the surface and decide to go to April's apartment, where she promises to patch up Donnie's arm. Mikey attempts to call Leo, but he fails to answer a number of times. More portals open up in the streets and Donnie regrets that he argued with Leo, believing that they should have left the city after all. April leads them back to her apartment. Raph and Casey continue to escape Kraang attacks and finally get in touch with Mikey, who tells them to come to April's apartment. Down in the sewers, Leo overhears the Kraang say that they must look for the Turtles to take them to the Shredder. At April's apartment, Kirby O'Neil is pacing and fretting over the events that are happening right outside, while April bandanges Donnie's arm. Donnie nervously attempts to confess to April how he feels about her, but April tightens his bandange painfully, stating that Donnie should not talk anymore because talking will only make things hurt more. Kirby begins to panic, but Mikey attempts to cheer him up by downplaying the invasion, which continues at full force. This causes Kirby to pass out. Mikey nervously looks out into the city, which is now full of Kraang Walkers and Kraang Scout Ships. As the chaos erupts, the Shredder watches it with his disciples. He gets word that Leonardo is moving in their direction. The Shredder prepares an ambush for him. Now, in the blazing Lair, Splinter fights Kraang Subprime and defeats it surprisingly easily. Kraang Subprime is knocked out of it's robotic body and is then crushed by a collapsing staircase. Splinter looks around at the destruction, finding one of the many pictures of his sons. He wills himself to move forward and look for them. Meanwhile, Leo arrives on the surface and is confronted by numerous Foot-Bots that he defeats. Leo then enters an abandoned construction site and the Foot-Bots follow him. Leo fights them aggressively and blocks all of their attacks. The intensity of the fight increases, however, as the Foot-Bots pull out some bows and arrows. Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up before them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in a large robotic suit and a ray on it's robotic arm from which it can blast Mutagen. Kraang Prime announces to every one that the Earth will soon be 'Kraang-ified', and then starts to douse people in the 'perfected Mutagen', shown in the previous episode, turning them into monsters. Casey wonders about what's happening and Raph tells him that the Kraang want to turn Earth into a place like their homeworld. Casey and Raph watch as the city gets chaotic. Part 2 The invasion is underway, as robots, Kraang droids and Mutagenic crystals cover the city. Donnie, Mikey and April watch the news from her apartment. April starts scolding herself for bringing Irma back to the Lair. She really wants to set things right by finding Raph, Casey and Leo, but Kirby begs her to stay with him in safety. Raph sends Mikey a text that he and Casey are on their way, but are being chased by Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime continues to spread Mutagen throughout the city. Kraang Prime catches up to Casey and Raph and is about to attack, but the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, giving Raph and Casey a chance to escape. Leo continues to battle the Shredder's Foot-Bots, evading their arrows. He demands the Shredder to face him, but the Shredder denies this, stating that Leo is beneath his abilities. Leo begins to tire from the Foot-Bots' attacks, but the Foot do not let up. Tiger Claw asks the Shredder if he can finish off Leo and the Shredder tells him not to do it yet, as he wants to see Leo suffer. Splinter continues to avoid the Kraang in the sewers. He discovers one of Leonardo's knives in the head of one of the robots, but is then attacked by more Kraang. Splinter is soon cornered, but Leatherhead appears and defeats the Kraang, pummeling their robotic bodies. Splinter shouts for him to stop and Leatherhead regains his focus. Splinter expresses his thanks and asks Leatherhead to help him find the Turtles. Leo fights off more Foot-Bots at the construction site. When his enemies seem to be defeated, Leo pauses, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo looses balance, causing him to roll down the embankment and into the ice water collected in the pit below him. Leo soon comes out of the water, chilled and exhausted, but unwilling to face away from his enemies. The Shredder then gives Tiger Claw, Xever and Rahzar the go-ahead to attack Leonardo, and they do so. Leo fights them off and, amazingly, he defeats all of them, but the Shredder then strikes him in the back of the head, causing Leo to fall completely unconscious. Tiger Claw picks up the senseless and battered Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's home. The Shredder demands his minions to draw every one in the apartment out by throwing in Leo. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this, the Shredder is confronted by Splinter, who demands to know where Leo is. The Shredder states that he has 'taken' Leonardo much like he took Miwa from Splinter. Splinter surges forward...and the two old enemies fight. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, she and Donnie wake up Kirby, who thinks that he dreampt that the Kraang were invading, but Mikey tells him that it's actually happening. Raph and Casey then enter, saying that Kraang Prime is coming. Mikey throws his arms around Raph and Raph says that he is glad to see his little brother. April embraces Casey and says that she was worried she'd lost him forever. Donnie says to every one that Leo is still out in the city, but Donnie stops talking when Leo is thrown through the window. Leo is unconscious and still breathing, but Mikey points out that his shell is cracked. Tiger Claw then tells the Turtles to come out and face them. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Donnie and Casey take them down. April, Kirby and Donnie exit out of the front door, but Rahzar blocks their path and Mikey throws a couch on top of him for hurting Leo. Kirby then leads the Turtles, April and Casey to his old VW Party Wagon from his early days as a hipster, but Kraang Prime then pours Mutagen on to him and Kirby is a mutant once again. Raph gives the keys to start the van to Casey and he drives the van away with April and the Turtles inside, while Kraang Prime follows, though Casey drives through alleys to confuse it. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight and the Shredder states that Splinter is weak, while the Shredder is still strong with his rage. After Splinter knocks down the Shredder, however, Splinter tells him that anger is something that doesn't last. The Shredder ignores Splinter's wisdom and kicks him against a machine, causing lead pipes to fall on top of him. As the Shredder is poised to drive his gauntlets between Splinter's eyes, Leatherhead leaps on top of the Shredder and grabs him inside of his jaws, trying to crush him. However, the Shredder also defeats him and kicks him down into the water at the bottom of the pit. Now, full of righteous anger, Splinter starts to battle the Shredder with newfound strength and they both fall into the pit after Leatherhead. Meanwhile, Casey stops the Party Wagon on the side of a street. Donnie wants to look for Splinter, but Mikey says that they can't because of Leo. However, Casey tells them that he'll keep Leo in the Party Wagon and protect him while he goes to look for his father and little sister. Donnie, Raph, Mikey and April return to the Sewer Lair to see if Splinter is there. April cannot sense Splinter anywhere. Donnie then takes charge, telling Mikey and Raph to grab whatever sentimental item they want to take with them. The plan is to find Splinter and then they will leave the city. Raph goes into his room and grabs his photo of Spike, while Donnie bids farewell to Timothy, stating that they will return if they can and, if not, in 70 years or so, he should de-frost and hopefully find himself in a better world. Mikey grabs the Ice Cream Kitty from the freezer. As April looks around the Lair, reliving memories of her time there, her head is filled with visions of Splinter and the Shredder battling. She follows the vision to the end of at drain pipe where they are trapped behind bars and only able to watch and shout words of encouragement to Splinter as he fights with the Shredder. Although Splinter is able to send his enemy flying through a wall, the Shredder strikes him down and turns a nearby wheel, activating a whirlpool that he throws Splinter into. This enrages Raph beyond words. The Shredder then leaves and Raph is angry beyond words, calling the Shredder a monster. Mikey throws his arms around Raph and assures him that Splinter is a ninja master and will be fine. Raph burries his head in Mikey's shoulder. April sniffles and tells Donnie that they cannot leave now. They take the Turtle Mech out and battle the Kraang, appearing to hold their own as they stomp on them, spew fire on them and drop heavy dumpsters on them. The team then sets their sights on attacking the Shredder's lair, but Kraang Prime appears and starts fighting the Turtle Mech. April and Raph panic, but Mikey still has hope, as Donnie launches a barrel of waste at Kraang Prime's face. Kraang Prime tells them that they have no right to stop their invasion; the Kraang were the ones who found the Earth, mutated monkeys into humans and, now, the Earth will be mutated with the same indifference. The Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electric harpoon, even though this may fry the mech. Launching one end to the city's power grid, the other end lands on Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes it. This causes all of New York City to black out, but Kraang Prime falls over in it's robotic body. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived, as Kraang Prime himself comes out of it's suit and runs at the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime, just when Casey drives the Part Wagon into the monster. Every one climbs into the van and drives off. Donnie covers Leo with a blanket and apologizes for not listening to him when he was told that they should leave the city. April says that they can all go up-state to her family's old farm house, which is empty and isolated. Casey agrees. April asks him if he found his family, but Casey says that he couldn't find them, meaning that they might be gone for good. April comforts him by laying on his shoulder. Mikey asks Raph what will happen now, but Raph, for the first time in his life, doesn't know. Mikey says that he misses Splinter. Meanwhile, Splinter is washed down a sewer tunnel into a junction where the mutant Karai grabs him and lifts him out of the water. As she touches him, Splinter gives a gasping breath and Karai jumps back into the water and disappears. Splinter's Wisdom Rage is a fuel that burns quickly. Debuts * Kraang Subprime * Turtle Mech Gallery tmnt-s2-finale-img-1.jpg Random kraang officer.png Partwagon2.png The Invasion jail.jpg The Invasion invasion.jpg|The Kraang invasion Splinter and Shredder in The Onvasion.jpg Leo season 2 finale.jpg Mayo.jpg Mikey Cornered.jpg|Mikey gets cornered by the Kraang Officer Irma not attacking.jpg Irma's a traitor.jpg Donnie is mad.jpg|Leo and Donnie's feud Escape.jpg|April, Donnie, and Mikey have escaped Mikey calls Raph.jpg Donnie loves April.jpg|Donnie tries to tell April about his love. Rahzar HD.jpg Irma Kraang.jpg Shredder and his Henchmen.jpg Scary.jpg|Kraang Prime has Invaded! April.jpg Mop People.jpg|Mop Mop Military.jpg Kraang Prime gets Cornered.jpg Leo's best pose ever.jpg|Face Me Shredder!!!! Leatherhead fighting.jpg|Leatherhead to the rescue! Leo's cold.jpg Kirby's Dream.jpg|It's way worse in reality Leo is Beat up.jpg|Leo crashes through the window Groovy.jpg|Groovy!!! Leatherhead attacks.jpg|Leatherhead to the Rescue!!! (Again!) April and Casey and Donnie.jpg Worried.jpg|Splinter gets beat up Brotherly love.jpg|Brotherly Love Fire Breath.jpg|Turtle Mech Fire Breath The Turtle Mech.jpg|The Turtle Mech Raph Turtle Mech.jpg Donnie is Hurt.jpg Movie Theater Kraang Prime.jpg Kraang Prime Body.jpg|Kraang Prime ready to Fight the Turtle Mech Kraang Prime's Demise.jpg|Kraang a prime gets Electrocuted Kraang Prime outside of his Body.jpg|Kraang Prime outside of his Body Casey "This is so Metal!".jpg|This is so Metal!!! April and Casey love.jpg|Capril Karai loves her Father.jpg|Karai loves her Dad Quotes Trivia *This is the fourth episode were Splinter and Shredder fight and, ironically, the first time they fought was in the Season 1 finale. Judging by the trailer, Shredder and Splinter may fight a couple of times in this finale. *The Shellraiser will get destroyed. *Leo is shown getting tossed into April's house through the window (by the Foot Clan). This is what happened in the ending of the TMNT 2003 Series episode "The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1" and the ending of the Leonardo one-shot from the Mirage comics. *It appears that Kraang Prime has a new robotic body with a laser gun that can turn whatever it shoots into crystal and can get Kraangazized turning them into Kraang like creatures. *April's house is fully shown for the first time. *April will wear the jacket that she disguised herself with in Panic in the Sewers and TCRI. *Leatherhead will help the turtles fight. *The The Sewer Lair will get destroyed due to damage by the fight with The Kraang. **For instance, the pinball machine gets shattered by the Kraang Officer tossing it at Donnie. **The Shell Raiser gets destroyed because Kraang Subprime destroyed it. *Although it was the end there are many losses. **Leatherhead gets thrown in the sewer by Shredder. **Leo gets badly injured (but barely alive) by Shredder and his minions **Splinter gets thrown down the septic tanks by Shredder. **April's father, Kirby O'Neil, is mutated (again), this time with the perfected mutagen into a Dimension X creature. **Donatello appears to have "lost" April. She prevents him from confessing his feelings, stating that "talking will only cause him more hurt." *The turtles will find a new lair far away from home. *The ending is similar to Supah Ninjas, a cancelled Nickelodeon Show, where the lair gets destroyed by the enemy and are to take drastic measures. * The Turtles situation to leave the city without Splinter is similar to their 1990 Movie counterpart, except this time Splinter give the Turtles time to escape instead of getting captured before the Foot ambush. * It is revealed that Irma's not a human. * This is The Third Episode that Donatello Says Booyaksha * Karai was seen when Raphael spoted her and saved Master Spinter from drowning in the sewers. Videos Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season Finales